Haunted
by SecondToTheRight
Summary: It's what you do, it's what you see. I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for clicking in! Hope you all enjoy this and reviews (constructive criticism included) are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

"I hate her."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she twirled in front of the mirror, ignoring her cousin and her wails. In the year since Rapunzel's joyous return to Corona, the two became fast friend. After being in captivity for so long, Rapunzel worried she would not adapt to life of royalty. Thankfully, her strawberry blonde companion quickly wiped all her doubts, wasting no time teaching her the sophisticated and graceful intricacies of the noble class. All taught of course, with a dash of the eccentricities Anna was known and loved for.

"What do you think of this dress?" Rapunzel asked, tilting her head as she surveyed herself.

"Rapunzel!" Anna huffed, indignant of her cousin's disregard.

She leaped off the massive bed, appearing by the princess' side not long after. With an anguished look reflecting back at Rapunzel, Anna gripped her shoulders.

"Must I go? It is too beautiful a night to have such a dreadful evening. And this dress is certainly much too lovely for such an affair."

Rapunzel scrutinized the dress once more before turning to Anna, slightly surprised at the despair found in her cousin's teal eyes. In an attempt to comfort, Rapunzel placed a hand on Anna's cheek.

"Oh, Anna. Just what happened to make you despise her so? I find her quite charming."

Anna felt herself grow hot at the memory of meeting the infamous Queen of Arendelle. Merely the thought of the woman's cold air and arrogant smirk set Anna's cheeks ablaze with outrage.

"Charming? My dear cousin, I fear you have confused charm with impudent self-righteousness. Never have I had the displeasure of conversing with such an uncivilized swine!"

Rapunzel stifled a giggle, enjoying her cousin's passionate if not exaggerated tirade, which only grew more colorful with each phrase.

"Alright, you have made your point clear." She turned from Anna, knowing that she would not have the heart to finish her statement if she glanced at Anna's now hopeful eyes.

"However, as the princess of Corona and your precious friend I cannot permit your absence tonight."

Anna groaned, flinging herself back to the warm bed, wishing its soft sheets and pillows would swallow her whole.

"May I be so bold as to ask why?"

Rapunzel grinned at her muffled voice. She was about to respond when she caught sight of her mother through her mirror, entering the room to catch the sight of her niece's dramatics and shake her head exasperatedly.

"Because the Queen personally requested for your presence at tonight's ball."

Anna took a tumble as she tried to stand and curtsey simultaneously, surprised by the Queen's unexpected arrival.

"Your Majesty! How long have you-? How much did you-? Wait, she what?"

Rapunzel, unable to keep it in, burst with laughter as Anna continued to fumble with her words, attempting to regain a composure she never had. Even the Queen smiled as Anna endearingly began to stroke one of her twin braids in panic. It reminded the Queen of her sister-in-law's similar tic.

"She was fairly persistent. You must have made quite an impression on her this past summer."

"Oh, I would not doubt that. Anna practically slammed a door in her face. I think that was the most expressive I have ever seen the Queen," Rapunzel snickered at Anna's blush.

"Well, for whatever the reason, Anna I expect you to be ready within the next half hour." Anna's eyes widened at the time and rushed out the room, only to then stumble back in, bow to the Queen, and excuse herself with more grace.

The Queen and Rapunzel sighed when they heard a crash in the distance. The Queen rubbed her temple, wondering how all of her sister-in-law's elegance managed to escape her niece. She walked toward Rapunzel and gave her a quick onceover, before nodding in approval.

"Eugene is downstairs, darling. I would not keep him waiting."

Rapunzel hugged her mother tightly, whispering thanks, before taking her leave. The Queen looked around the lively room, which up until a year ago had caused her nothing but heartache. Her eyes watered as she thanked whatever force brought her daughter back again.

_Crash_

The Queen heaved a sigh. If only Rapunzel too, had managed to retain some of her family's poise.

* * *

><p>Anna grumbled as she nibbled a piece of chocolate next to the dessert bar. Just as she suspected, here she was, not enjoying herself. The ball itself had fulfilled its duty, with most guest dancing enthusiastically, sharing drinks, and savoring the carefree atmosphere of the festivities. The King of Corona had refused to let his queen leave the dance floor, and even Anna's own father, the Duke of Crespin, was indulging his wife with one of his rare smiles.<p>

A breathless Rapunzel soon joined her, having passed Eugene off to Princess Ella since her prince was forced to miss the celebration due to the flu.

"I do not think I will ever understand you, dear cousin. You complain of not wanting to see the Queen and your wish was granted. Some are saying she did not even arrive at Corona, so why are you not happy?"

"Just- How _dare_ she?" Rapunzel's eyes widened at the anger.

"Pardon?"

"She insists I come tonight, only for her to not even grace us with her presence? It is an insult to Corona and Crespin. I for one will not stand for this."

"I am confused. Her absence upsets you?"

"Yes! I mean, no. I- I do not know."

Rapunzel was about to speak again when she caught sight of Eugene, frantically motioning something to her. She sent him a questioning glance before a figure stood between their lines of sight.

"Lady Anna, I am glad to have caught you. Oh, hello Princess Rapunzel, you look stunning."

While Anna's face lit up with glee, Rapunzel tried her hardest to suppress her disgust.

"Prince Hans! What a wonderful surprise! I thought your ship was undergoing maintenance."

"Yes, Prince Hans. Just what are you doing here?" Rapunzel forced a smile, her tone lacking any warmth. However, neither Hans nor Anna noticed since Rapunzel was suddenly shut out of any world they appeared to be in.

"When I heard you would be attending, I simply could not pass the chance of seeing you again." Hans then kissed Anna's hand, earning a giggle from the Lady and a gag from the Princess.

"Would you care to dance?" And as swiftly as he appeared Hans left, but this time with Anna in his arms.

Rapunzel eyed the two until she met another pair of eyes with the same target in mind. The Duke of Crespin raised an eyebrow but she shrugged helplessly. At least someone shared her dislike of the boy.

* * *

><p>Anna giggled and squealed as Prince Hans twirled and dipped her, leading her on a never ending dance of wonder. She lost track of time, but assumed much of the early evening had past as there was no longer any food served. Just the finest of wines and champagne.<p>

She had caught her father's questioning eyes on occasion, but she had just begun to enjoy the night as it was meant to be. Prince Hans smiled and she let out a dreamy sigh.

Yes, the night had become infinitely better.

Or not.

Anna and her prince were abruptly brought back to reality when the music slowed and hushed whispers began to spread throughout the packed ballroom.

Anna's eyes searched for her cousin's but Rapunzel was nowhere to be found. A deep sense of foreboding fell heavy on her chest, the air thinning around her. Seas of people began to part, and brisk steps echoed through what was to Anna a silent ballroom. She heard Hans ask her something but all thoughts had left her at that point.

Because there she was.

Cold but bright blue met her teal and the thinned air all but disappeared. In a tailored suit, whose dark colors contrasted hypnotically with her pale, unblemished skin as well as the outfits of all other women in the room, the Queen of Arendelle closed the distance between herself and the Lady. With her hair in a thick side braid and her bangs slicked back, simply tantalizing Anna's hands, the Queen smiled.

No.

_Smirked_.

Whatever curse Anna was under broke away as her eyes steeled. Ignoring the heat rushing to her cheeks and ears, she spoke icily.

"_Queen Elsa_."

"My Lady" the Queen's soft but rich voice responded.

She bowed deeply before stepping even closer. Anna, no longer able to keep her gaze, looked to the floor, the lack of oxygen making her lightheaded. She heard a chuckle and shuddered at the warm breath suddenly tormenting her ear.

"If you will excuse me."

And Anna could breathe again. Noises of music and chatter came crashing down as she blinked.

"Wait, what?"

She noticed Rapunzel in front of her, but Anna could not string the words together. She turned to the back of the ballroom, where Queen Elsa greeted Rapunzel's parents, as well as her own. The Duchess of Crespin and the Queen enchanted while the King spoke to the young Queen jovially. The Duke bowed in respect.

"-she certainly knows how to make an entrance." Rapunzel continued.

"She certainly does." Ella swooned.

"I was not informed of her invitation." Hans said stiffly.

"Because no one cares about you."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded.

"Wait, what?"

As Anna continued her gaze, ignoring Hans attempts to retake her back to their world and Rapunzel and Eugene's banter, she heard Ella along with the majority of the younger guests swoon over the latest arrival.

A familiar heat spread throughout her, agitating every nerve.

_I hate her_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I have made some small changes to chapter 1 so please re-read it so you won't come across any inconsistencies when reading this chapter (02/09/14)! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

><p>"<em>I do not believe we have been introduced." <em>

_The Lady froze. _

_The owner of the calm but raspy voice that sent her shivering in the most curious of ways beckoned the Lady to join her, her gaze never leaving the night sky. She stood on a balcony, enjoying the quite seclusion from the bustling festivities inside. _

_As the Lady approached, she was struck by the beauty before her. She had grown hearing tales from enchanted men of the untouchable Princess, now Queen, and since her arrival the Lady had only ever seen the Queen from afar. But up close she looked ethereal, the breeze of summer gently dancing with the bangs of her platinum blonde hair, the rest tightly held back in an intricate bun. The moon cloaked her with its light, causing her newly bestowed crown to sparkle as if made of ice. _

"_So," the Lady began, never fond of silence. "Are you not hot, Your Majesty? Not to say you look uncomfortable, it is just you seem to be far too covered for the season is all." The Lady cursed her unstoppable mouth, feeling her face burning with embarrassment. It only worsened as the silence grew in length._

"_Are you happy?" _

_The Lady was so thrown by the question and hearing that melodious voice again that she did not notice the tone of detachment and boredom it carried. In her surprise, she almost forgot to answer._

"_Why yes, of course. Why would I not be, Your Highness?" She responded, flustered._

"_Your cousin has returned, has she not?" The Lady's brows met in confusion._

"_Why in heavens would that upset me?"_

"_Your chances of inheriting the throne of Corona have now all but vanished. Your worth has ghastly dropped. I am sure the Duke was certainly not pleased. Well, no one can never be too sure with him. Still, Crespin is the wealthiest of all Corona's sectors so some noble is bound to find the title of Duke enticing."_

_The Lady recoiled at the words. The Queen had yet to even so much as glance her way. The Lady attempted to compose herself._

"_I beg your pardon. Are you suggesting I should be upset at the idea of my cousin's safe return? Because if so, I assure you that is not the case. My father-"_

"_Your father," the Queen interrupted lightly, "until tonight, had not been seen publically since the princess' arrival. Even he cannot stop the whispers caused by his cancellation of several business gatherings, including ones with my own advisors. I would not be shocked if the true reason of his presence here tonight is to express his apologies. That is why you are speaking to me, correct? To ensure his message was clear?"_

"_You," The Lady's blush had become shades deeper, but not from embarrassment. She stepped closer to the Queen with each word, infuriated by the fact that her gaze had not left the stars ahead. "You have no right to spew such twisted words toward my father or I. You know nothing-"_

"_I know enough," this time the Lady did take note of the Queen's now cynical tone. "This world we live in revolves around the games of politics, all else comes second. Despite being an expert, your father has lost his round. He does not enjoy losing; that is painfully obvious. However, pardon me. I have underestimated your naïveté. You still remain unaware of the true workings of noble circles. Please ignore all I have said and enjoy the evening. I am content here, thank you."_

_The Lady stared, her anger giving way to sudden pity for the woman only a breath away, the woman who seemed entranced by the twinkling stars, still refusing to face the Lady. But the Lady was close enough to take all of her in. From the unblemished skin and the near invisible freckles dusted over a delicate nose to the slight grimace she had been wearing since long before the Lady approached her._

_The Queen had the strangest eyes. How could such beautiful shades of blue appear dead, jaded? They must have held joy in an earlier time, as the pain within could only come from loss. _

"_What happened to you?" The Lady accidentally whispered. _

_The Queen heard._

_And then icy blue met teal._

_The Lady forgot how to breathe._

_She was so close. She had not noticed, and now the Queen moved even closer, becoming all the Lady could see, could smell, could hear._

"_Why do you care?" _

_The voice, soft and timid, contrasted with the commanding presence that only a royal could carry. Yet, it was too late. The Lady had seen the Queen's eyes betray her. She saw the flicker of agonizing sorrow before the mesmerizing eyes shut all feeling and dulled. They strayed as the Queen inspected the paralyzed woman, as if searching. Searching for what, the Lady did not know. But this Queen was more than she appeared._

_And she seemed to have reached a decision. Because she move forward, and soon they noses were barely grazing, stopping any further thought from the Lady, a smirk replacing the permanent grimace._

_The Lady blinked, and their previous exchange of words rushed back to her._

_She needed space. Now._

_Her body pulsed and ached as she broke herself free from the unspoken prison that was the Queen of Arendelle. _

"_You are mistaken, Queen Elsa. Never have I cared less." She finally replied in a startlingly steady voice. If only her body had matched it._

_The Lady stumbled in her hurry to leave the balcony, only for a soft hand to tightly grasp her naked elbow. _

"_Remember who it is you are speaking to, Lady Anna."_

_Aware of the breath that now tickled the back of her neck, Lady Anna's body throbbed once more. But she too had made a decision. She pulled her elbow from the royal's alluring hold, reaching the entrance before she turned._

"_May I never have the pleasure and good fortune to be graced by your presence, Queen Elsa." _

_She could not retain a smile as she walked away of the now slammed door, unaware of the attention she was now receiving from others, including an amused Rapunzel and an irritated father._

_She had removed the unnerving smirk from Queen Elsa's shocked face. _

_That was all that mattered to Lady Anna._

* * *

><p>She was laughing.<p>

Laughing and dancing, twirling the latest trollop.

It was unsightly, Anna concluded.

How dare the cause of her misery enjoy the evening's celebrations? How dare the young queen force her to attend this ball, only to arrive as she did? Irrefutably tardy and unaffected by her scowl.

"My dear, you must stop pouting. It is unbecoming."

Anna yelped at the voice, tearing her eyes away from the infuriating sight at last.

"Your Highness!"

The Queen of Corona smiled at the young woman, ignoring the few stares directed at them. She looped an arm through Anna's, turning to see just what of the sight before them as upset the girl so. Thankfully, she did not have to search long.

"Oh Auntie, please tell me our blood lines do not cross," Anna whispered.

The Queen chuckled, her eyes finally landing on their target. Her smile softened at the sight of her niece's smile, even if it was just for the sake of appearance. She tightened her gripped, placing her spare hand on Anna's as she continued to look ahead.

"No, my dear girl. You and my troublesome niece are only linked by Rapunzel, as she came from your uncle and me. And my niece, beautiful as she is, took more after her mother than my brother and I."

"At last some good fortune has befallen me this evening," Anna sighed.

"I will never understand your hostility. You two got on so well when you were children. When we left Arendelle, you cried for ages," teased the Queen.

"I remember nothing of the sort."

"You were merely five years of age, not a soul expects you to. However, Elsa certainly must."

"Which further proves all blame for this debacle falls on her." The Queen had to restrain her eyes from rolling at the girl's immaturity.

"Now listen to me, Anna-"

"My Queen!" A gauntly woman, whose jewels most likely weighed more than she, greeted the Queen with a curtsey.

The Queen nodded with a polite grin. She released Anna but not before muttering that their conversation had not ended just yet.

Anna smiled sympathetically at the Queen, now trapped in mindless conversations with a growing flock of nobles. Instinctually, her eyes roamed the ballroom once again. This time, however, instead of narrowing in distaste her eyes widened in surprised.

The dance had ended, only for a new one to start. New dance meant new partner, but this time there was no debate over who would lose all sense of respect next.

Rapunzel greeted her cousin eagerly.

_Traitor_.

"May I have this dance?" A gruff voice from behind asked.

"Yes," Anna said without turning, fury raging within her.

That fury soon turned to horror when a sweaty hand pulled her attention away. Anna suddenly found herself roughly pressed against a thick body, her face much too close to the red face and unruly beard of Lord Hochstein, the notorious two-step groper.

* * *

><p>"It has been far too long, dear cousin," Elsa admitted, genuinely grinning for the first time that evening.<p>

"Agreed," Rapunzel responded, her own smile turning into a smirk at the glares directed her way. "But I just could not resist watching you flounder with your new admirers."

"How terrible it must have been for you." Elsa playful responded, giggling along with the younger girl. Rapunzel was one of the few who could put the queen at ease, so she valued their time greatly. Especially in events such as these.

Still, like most evenings, her peace could never last long.

Rapunzel gasp, her sights fixed over her cousin's shoulder.

"What is it?" Elsa whispered, a mask of nonchalance quickly replacing any previous expression.

"Oh Anna," Rapunzel whispered, only to wince in pain.

"Rapunzel," Elsa demanded, loosening her grip once she saw the wince. She took a deep breath, turning the girl so her eyes could search for the lady.

"On my right. She's dancing with Lord Hochstein, heavens knows why. He-"

"No need to finish, Rapunzel. I have seen enough." Rapunzel flinched at the cold tone. She could only imagine what her cousin saw.

"Let us cut in. Take Anna and see she is looked after," Rapunzel muttered, smiling brightly at fellow guests as she started to lead Elsa toward the pair. She almost yelped when Elsa pulled her back.

"I cannot let you dance with him knowing what he does, Rapunzel," Elsa whispered furiously. Rapunzel paused, noticing the cracks appearing on her cousin's supposedly unbreakable facade.

"He will not try with me, dear cousin. He is wise enough to not perform such uncouth acts to the princess. My title will protect me," She reassured.

Elsa sucked in before nodding.

The cracks were mended.

But blue orbs were bright with rage.

* * *

><p>Anna squirmed again, trying for the umpteenth time to create distance between her and the lord. She muffled a whimper as his hand reached for her bottom once more. She shut her teary eyes, his wine infused breath loud and putrid.<p>

Please let this end. Please.

"May we cut in?"

All of a sudden, the lord's retched smell was replaced with a welcoming scent of pine, smaller, thin hands gently taking a hold of her, waltzing her away. She leaned heavily on her savior, her eyes remaining shut as she pressed her face against a warm neck, shuddering.

"You are all right, my lady. I have you," said a soft, familiar voice, their hold tightening ever so. She weakly nodded, before the voice, the smell, the tender but firm touch clicked.

Anna jerked back, ready to run.

But the queen was quick, pulling her back in an elegant move.

"You must not run and leave me stranded in the ballroom, my lady, or I fear it will not bode well for you," the queen explained delicately. Anna struggled, a tear slipping out, damning logic when exhaustion took over. She fell against the awaiting queen, refusing to meet her gaze.

They swayed in silence.

Which, surprisingly, Queen Elsa broke.

"I should have that man banished from the palace for what he has done." Anna blinked, slowly processing the words. She squeezed the queen's shoulder, minutely shaking her head.

"You mustn't. He is the son of the Duke of Weselton. The only reason he is invited is because of trading agreements. It was my blunder for agreeing to dance with such a beast."

"No. You are not to blame for his lack of restraint."

Anna glanced up at the Queen's face, jaw locked and nostrils flaring. She then met her father's accusing gaze from behind the blonde. Anna should have laughed. Of course he believes_ she_ is the cause of the Queen's blatant anger.

"The game of politics, remember? 'All else comes second.'" She recalled dryly.

The Queen paused, as if just realizing her surroundings. She relaxed, and in less than a heartbeat transformed her tense expression to one of calculated indifference.

"Nevertheless," Queen Elsa began, her voice too detached to be considered calm, "pardon me for not arriving sooner."

"I would not even be here tonight if not for you."

"And for that I apologize."

"I do not accept your apology." Anna replied, easily falling back into their banter.

"Then let me rephrase. I beg for your forgiveness, Lady Anna of Crespin, for my actions have been deplorable. To have asked for your attendance tonight, only to be tardy is inexcusable."

Anna hummed in agreement. Now calm, she forced space between her and the queen, teal and icy blue meeting at last. Anna released a sigh, unable to look away from the shockingly pale face.

Their movements slowed, the people and music melting away. Anna found herself gravitating toward the blonde once more. She was so unbearably close, immersing herself in the Queen. The air thinned. Her body pulsed. She glanced at the plump lips-

"The night was not a complete waste!" She all but screamed, the moment destroyed.

Queen Elsa, who seemed unaffected by the abrupt change in mood, frowned questioningly.

"I danced with my betrothed," Anna muttered, almost tripping at the queen's abrupt stop. It lasted only a second, but Anna caught Queen Elsa's surprise. She would have been pleased by such a reaction from the usually stoic queen, but her smile dropped before it could form. Of all the emotions that raced through the Queen's eyes, only pain remained.

"I was not aware of your betrothal," Queen Elsa whispered, allowing space to grow between them. Anna shivered at the loss of the queen, suddenly becoming well aware of the obnoxiously loud music and matching murmurs.

"To who, if I may ask?" she heard Queen Elsa ask softly.

"Well," Anna started, looking down at her moving feet.

Their dance had become mechanical, awkward.

"It is not official but Prince Hans is planning on asking my father for my hand."

Anna was thrown by the laughter. She glanced at the queen, whose shoulder shook and light eyes danced with amusement.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Yes," Anna responded curtly, a familiar red spreading through her cheeks and reaching her ears. "May it be too much to ask what it is you find so utterly amusing?" she huffed.

"Forgive me," Queen Elsa replied, her laughter subsiding but her eyes twinkling. "It is just, is he not the youngest of thirteen?"

"And what of it?" Anna asked indignantly.

"My lady, that man does not wish to marry you. He wishes to marry your title. Though I am surprised he continued his pursuits after Princess Rapunzel reappeared." Anna's eyes narrowed while Queen Elsa winced at her own words.

"Must you insult my worth in every conversation we share?"

"I apologize, that was uncalled for. But please, my lady. Your heart cannot possibly be so blind."

"How curious. My heart only screams I run in your presence."

The Queen of Arendelle was no longer laughing, her eyes doing what they do best: capturing all of Anna's senses. But Anna met them with equal intensity, she refused to lose herself this time.

But she always would.

She gasped, the space between them all but gone. Her body throbbed when their layered chests grazed one another. Her eyelids felt heavy and her breath hitched as Queen Elsa's face ghosted over hers. Every spec of Anna screamed but for what she did not know. All she could hear was the furious beating of her panicked heart, shivering as lips tickled warm words to her ear.

"Then I urge you, my lady," the Queen chuckled, "to listen to that wise heart of yours."

And the queen relieved her from her embrace and disappeared in the sea of noble guests. Anna reached too late, and now she stood oddly flustered and utterly abandoned. Thankfully, her cousin took hold of her, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"My dear Anna, just what were you thinking dancing with that horrid man? Are you all right? You must be drained from all the dancing with Elsa."

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel's head tilted as she faced her, her green eyes curious.

"For all the dislike you have for her, you danced for forever."

"Anna!" Before Rapunzel's words could sink in, Anna was engulfed by her father, her mother soon after.

"When Rapunzel told us," her father began but the Duchess placed a hand on his arm, both to calm him and remind him of their surroundings.

"We were so worried, dear," her mother continued. "You seem flushed, maybe you should retire for the night."

"Sleep in the palace," Rapunzel begged. "For my sake, please."

Anna could only nod.

Soon she would be tucked in a warm bed and safe in the land of dreams. Nothing could sound more enticing.

* * *

><p><em>Warm lips left a wet trail as they continued to tease her perked chest. She moaned out a name, pulling on long hair whose tips tickled her naked skin, arching her back in pleasure. Her lover smirked against her breast, dragging experienced fingers lower until they met wet heat. Her breathing grew frantic as she rocked against the teasing hand. Moans grew as a throaty voice chuckled beside her neck.<em>

"_Come, my lady," the voice egged, playful nipping flesh. _

"_Come _on, my dear cousin! I am absolutely famished!"

Anna groaned, opening an eye to see an excitable brunette bouncing on top of her. Ignoring all feeling below her waste, Anna waved her cousin away.

"All right, princess. Your request is granted."

"Wonderful! See Pascal! Did I not say you would not have to wake her?"

Anna stood quickly, eyeing the chameleon with suspicion.

"And just what, Rapunzel, would you have had him do?"

"Details, details," Rapunzel replied, pulling Anna out of bed and all but shoved her into her morning attire.

"As the people of Marianne say, bon appétit!"

Anna giggled at her cousin's voracious appetite. She took a bite of her chocolate infused waffle and sighed in content, letting it melt in her mouth, her dreams all but forgotten. They had been appearing more frequently as of late, but the face of her lover was never vaguer.

"And I told Eugene! I said, 'He is nothing but a horse, no need to anger him.' And what does Eugene do?"

"He angers the horse."

"Precisely! His ankle is thankfully not as swollen as yesterday but he will not be able to dance at any party for at least a month. And what is so odd to me is that I think he actually enjoys Maximus as his horse."

Anna giggle when one of the palace butler's called for their attention.

"Princess Rapunzel, I have letters for you." Rapunzel eagerly reached for them, almost spilling her drink in the process.

The butler sighed in relief and then passed one to Anna.

"It arrived at your home and your mother sent it here, milady. It is from Arendelle."

The butler cringed when Anna spit out her drink in response to his words.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Anna of Crespin,<em>

_I must begin with an apology, when can I not with you? I left quite abruptly that night but it seems my advisors demanded my presence for some irrelevant business. I was pleased to hear that the man from that evening is no longer welcome to our cousin's palace. It gives me great hope that the game of politics does not rule all nobles. _

_Sadly, I am writing to you because of that very game. A few countries have asked to arrange a set of meetings with me for the potential trading of goods, some of which Corona has been our main supplier for. Although Arendelle's treaty with Corona is nearing its termination, I see no reason to not renew it. However, it would be foolish of me to deny these countries a chance to offer alternatives. Given our countries' history and alliance, I would feel more at ease if a representative of Corona came to supervise these meetings to prevent the souring of our political ties._

_With that in mind, I could not think of a better candidate than you, my lady. You have traveled to several lands and experienced cultures I could only hear about in tales. I believe you might even be acquainted with one of my future guests. _

_If you can withstand me for a couple months, no later than my birthday in July, I would be greatly indebted to you and your family. I will be writing to the King about my wishes but I wanted to hear from you first._

_Hopefully your "betrothed" will not mind me stealing you away for a time._

_I urge to hear from you soon,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

_Ps. I thoroughly enjoyed our dance, despite the ordeal it followed. I apologize for having kept you waiting so long. I was not expecting such a response. Should I wear men's attire more often?_

* * *

><p>"That-that," Anna spluttered, reading over the letter once more. She could <em>feel<em> the Queen's smirk through her conceited words.

"What will you do?" Rapunzel asked, having read the letter over her shoulder.

Anna sent her cousin a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Queen Elsa of Arendelle,<em>

_Forgive my informality, but,_

_No._

_Lady Anna of Crespin_

* * *

><p>"What in heavens were you thinking?" Her father fumed, her uncle chuckling silently.<p>

"I was asked to consider, I did, and I responded. Father, please. You are well aware that I do not enjoy her company. Also, is Rapunzel not more suited for this? She is the crown princess of Corona."

"That may be so," the King answered, gently smiling at his niece. "But the kingdom has only just had her returned to them, my dear. Having Rapunzel leave for almost half a year would not bode well for her or the people she will rule in the future. You have a relationship with them, Anna that she is just now building the foundations for. And I agree with the queen, this could be a valuable experience for a future Duchess."

"Queen Elsa will not destroy Arendelle's allegiance with Corona. I may not think highly of her but even I can say that with confidence. It would be unnecessary for me to be there."

"Anna," her father sighed, "Queen Elsa came into power just over six months ago. Before that, Arendelle's gates were shut and we could only speak to the advisors in charge. What we want to know is not whether she will continue trade, but rather if that crown she wears holds any meaning."

"You are not suggesting-"

"My dear," her uncle her hand in his, "Arendelle has not been the same since the late King and Queen's death. My Queen worries for our niece and rightfully so. I am not asking you as your king. I am begging you as your uncle. Please."

How in heavens could Anna deny him?

She tried to calm her erratic heart as she left her uncle's office. It was screaming at her to turn back and change the King's mind.

It beat in frustration at her ignorance.

How could she not see that once she left it bare for the Queen, not only could she steal it, but also smash it beyond repair?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Plump lips bruised her own, any tenderness from previous encounters absent as they sought hers again and again. They tugged her bottom lip and bit. Hard. Blood began to trickle down to her chin, but a warm tongue quickly lapped it away. She whimpered as the tongue soothed the sting. She pulled on her tied wrists, aching to wrap them around her captor, wishing an end to such teasing. Her captor took immediate notice and sunk into her. Kisses deepened, slowed. Hands played with her breasts and a knee pushed intimately against her, forcing her to break away from the intoxicating lips to moan. Her breathing was heavy, lips now on her neck, over her pulse. They bit, soothed, repeated. <em>

_She was going insane. _

_The moans grew louder, her body rocking against the damned knee, desperate for some release. _

_She shivered. _

_Her captor was gone. _

_A sharp gasp broke through her whines, lips on her navel, hands spreading her legs. She shuddered, feeling the familiar mouth against her inner thigh, pressing the softest of kisses. So close. She tried to relinquish the horrid distance between them but hands kept her still. Lips traced her skin. She nearly screamed when they blew cold air into her burning folds._

"_Mine," the captor said._

_She whimpered._

"_Mine," the captor said again. _

_Feral eyes met hers before she threw her head back, pulling on her wrist in one final attempt. Never had she wanted to tug the captor's tousled locks more. She cursed, she shouted, she begged, losing all sense of self as the captor devoured her. _

"_Mine," the captor growled._

"_Mine, mine, mi_lady! Milady!"

Anna jolted in her seat blinking rapidly as she calmed her raging heart, her visible breath and the sudden urge to sink into her robes helping her realize where she was.

Arendelle.

"Milady, we have arrived," said the voice again, "Do you feel ill, milady? You seem awfully flushed."

Anna shook her head, waving away the worried words. She faced the voice's owner, a pear-shaped man with barely any hair on top. She stared at him, searching her forgotten childhood for his kind face while she collected her flustered self.

The man in question waited patiently while holding the carriage door, smile widening.

"Kai?" His smile bloomed into a toothy grin as he bowed deeply.

"Our paths did not cross at the coronation last summer, milady. I did not even dream you would remember this haggard face."

"How could I not? My aunt refuses to let me forget all the trouble I caused you during my first visit."

Kai chuckled fondly at the memory of the rambunctious girl who had joyfully disrupted all peace in the royal castle. He held out a hand, helping the lady out of the carriage.

"The years have treated you well, milady. You look absolutely radiant-" he stopped to catch Anna, who had slipped on ice. She sent him sheepish grin.

"But," he continued, "I am glad not _everything_ has changed."

Anna shivered as a gust of wind rammed against her, its howls drowning out the rest of Kai's words.

She was not fond of the cold.

Gates slammed shut behind her, their reverberating echoes reminding her of her sealed fate for the next six months. Anna sighed and began to march forth, mindful of her step as she took in the sight before her. Arendelle was not the largest of kingdoms, but it was certainly one of the most beautiful. With picturesque fjords as backdrops and untouched snow draped on its tiled peaks, the royal palace far surpassed all the praise it received.

Anna caught glimpses of never-ending gardens, frozen in winter's hold, and intricate courtyards within which she vaguely recalled delightful games of hide-and-seek. She nodded at the stoic guards, finally entering through the tall wooden doors to a welcomed warmth. She was greeted by three housemaids, all immediately bowing at the sight of her.

Margaret, Joanna, and Cecily.

"They will service you throughout your stay," said Kai.

Despite their range in age, all three shared a similar air of kindness. Anna sent a slight wave, which Cecily, the youngest, returned with a giggle.

Oh yes, they would get along just fine.

The sound of a creaking door shifted Anna's attention to the housemaids' left, where a pudgy woman wearing the similar attire bustled through. The woman cleared her throat, causing any joviality from the housemaids to cease. They curtsied quickly and disappeared through one of the many corridors with their eyes firmly on the floor. Anna too straightened her stance, recognizing the woman instantly.

"Gerda!"

Gerda's features softened as she smiled at Anna, bowing before pulling her close. After a quick onceover she hummed in approval.

"What a fine lady you have become. A tad too thin but we will fix that," her smile steeled, "Hopefully, you have also outgrown your knack for attracting mayhem."

Anna laughed nervously. Despite lacking most of her early memories of Arendelle, she was no fool. No one forgets Gerda's hidings.

"Come, Lady Anna. Let us show you to your quarters." Kai said once she was released from Gerda's hold.

As they led her through vast halls illuminated by gleaming windows, Anna's liking for her temporary home grew. A palace was home to all its kingdom's secrets, which was why Anna ached to explore the uncharted rooms she passed. She had replayed her father and uncle's words to the point where she could recite them verbatim. If Queen Elsa was truly powerless, then the castle walls would tell Anna why.

They had reached the third floor, nearing her room, when muffled voices boomed down the hall. Kai and Gerda shared a worried look while Anna searched for the source. A door slammed open.

"But Your Majesty!"

"Discussions over this matter are finished. My decision has been made."

Surprise. Confusion. Realization. Exasperation. Queen Elsa's face painted those expressions in such order when she laid eyes on her guest. Anna warily tucked a loose hair behind her ear, standing taller as Queen Elsa neared. Unlike the night at Corona, Queen Elsa's hair was tightly held back in a bun and her notorious suit had been traded for a modest royal blue dress. However, she still somehow managed to grab Anna's full attention.

The poor girl was exhausted, Anna quickly concluded as she took note of the dark rings of late nights that contrasted with snow-like skin.

With two well-dressed men at each side whispering furiously, Queen Elsa rubbed her temple before signaling for silence.

"Lady Anna, welcome to my home."

"It is an honor, Your Highness."

Silence fell between them, though neither broke the other's gaze. Would they act civilized? Act as expected? Queen Elsa pursed her lips, failing to hide her amusement when her eyes traveled up. The winter winds did not favor Anna's hair.

Anna's cheek's darkened.

To hell with it.

"You forgot I was due to arrive."

Queen Elsa's tired eyes widened, a familiar spark returning.

"Would it baffle you to learn that not all my thoughts are of you, my lady?"

"How presumptuous of me to think you would at least remember the arrival of an invited guest," said Anna.

"Forgive me, my lady, but as you can see I have a country to rule. You are sadly not high on my list of priorities."

"Good grief," Gerda muttered, but the two women paid no mind.

"Then maybe I should return to Corona. Clearly, you are much too busy to find any need for me."

"If only I were not _your_ highest priority, my lady," said Queen Elsa. "We must get going. Kai, Gerda, make sure Lady Anna is accommodated for. Excuse us."

The whispers began once more, but Queen Elsa no longer seemed so drained.

Kai grunted, unsure of what had transpired. Wordlessly, he opened the door for a fuming Anna, who no longer cared for the ornate room prepared on her behalf.

Queen Elsa had won the round.

That was simply unacceptable.

* * *

><p>Anna groaned.<p>

Another empty room in a seemingly lifeless castle.

She shut the door and moved to the next, hoping for something to catch her eye.

Nothing, yet again. Was she going in circles?

Despite its beauty, Arendelle's palace lacked the excitement Anna associated with royalty. Unlike Corona. Arendelle did not host weekly events, public or private. Unlike every other castle she had visited, there were no trails of gossip. Or at least none that would reach Anna. Gerda had taught her staff well. Anna should have expected no less.

She huffed and shut another door. One more addition to the growing compilation of unused rooms. Why bother having them if they serve no purpose? Anna smiled wryly at the thought.

Since Queen Elsa had yet to inform her of the trade meetings she had supposedly traveled seas for, Anna often had nothing to do. Her exploration of the castle seemed pointless and temperatures were still too low for her unaccustomed body, so she could not even walk around the town.

In fact, Anna rarely saw the queen at all. A few seconds in passing as Queen Elsa finished her meal and Anna began her own. A greeting nod by Queen Elsa in a hall, spoken words left unheard because Queen Elsa's advisors never ceased vying for the queen's attention.

To say Anna was upset with Queen Elsa would be an understatement. Who invites one to their home, simply to ignore the person, intentionally or not, for days on end?

Too deep in her thoughts, Anna entered the following room without even so much as a knock when she was suddenly bombarded with contrasts of color and scenery. The large room was not heavily furnished, with only a couple sofas and chairs, an old clock in one corner interrupting the silence with its ticking. No, furniture was not needed for a room like this. It was not one for sitting.

Anna entered further, staring in awe at the endless number of paintings that decorated the walls. Some large, some small, they all begged for her attention. And so, she began her way around the room, gazing at the stories behind every brushstroke.

She smiled at the portrait of Joan of Arc and curtsied to the man asking for a dance. Some paintings reached the tall ceiling, so Anna acted like any other would and jumped on a sofa to get a better look. Once she was satisfied, she stepped off the sofa and turned to her front where she met a distinctly familiar pair of eyes. But they lacked the twinkle that unnerved her so.

She walked to the portrait of the royal family, glancing at the late king and queen before settling on the young girl shyly looking back. How could one so adorable grow up to be so taxing? Anna giggled at the thought. She shifted her gaze to the king, noticing her aunt's features along his stoic face. Anna had met him a several times in Corona, especially during the first few years after Rapunzel's kidnapping took place. He was kind to her and wore a soft smile, telling her the tales of her mischievous aunt that no one else would, and rumbling with laughter when her aunt scolded him for doing so. But he suddenly stopped visiting and her aunt never told her why.

The last time she saw him, she was fifteen and days away from her own voyage to the East. She was too excited to notice then, but he looked sad, afraid. Yet, he still sent a smile her way.

Could he have been powerless too?

"Lady Anna?"

Anna sharply turned to find Queen Elsa approaching. When had she entered? The queen's smile was pleasant, but her eyes hardened when they fell on the portrait behind Anna. A brief silence fell as Queen Elsa stared at the portrait, the multitude of emotions flickering in her usually guarded eyes surprising Anna. Queen Elsa's posture fell slightly as she took a deep breath.

She looked so tired.

Anna clenched her fists, hoping that would drown her sudden want to reach out to the queen.

The anger she held toward Queen Elsa quickly subsided, Anna suddenly feeling quite childish. Of course she wouldn't see her often. She was the monarch of a thriving country, her time was limited only to things of the upmost importance. Anna looked at her feet as her eyes curiously began to prickle at her realization that she would never be one of them.

"Are you all right?"

The smell of pine and jasmine enveloped her as Queen Elsa closed the distance between them, unexpected worry evident on her lovely face. Anna cursed herself silly as her eyes wandered to full lips, certain dreams she would never admit of having coming to mind.

Anna laughed nervously, turning back to the portrait, hoping Queen Elsa didn't catch her now flushed cheeks.

"I remember your parents. They were incredibly kind," She said, ignoring the question.

"Yes... to a fault."

Anna pondered over the comment and all the possible meanings it could entail when doors opened.

"My queen, forgive me but the- oh?"

"And hello to you, Count Reyes. I do not believe the two of you have met. Lady Anna of Crespin, meet Count Philip Reyes of Arendelle."

He was slightly taller than the average man, but he held his head low, shaggy dark hair covering part of his face. His robes were humble for someone with such a title and though trimmed short, his beard was not well-kept. Anna had met a few men like him, men who walked as if their title was too heavy to carry.

"It is an honor," Count Reyes said softly, bowing down. Anna detected a slight accent but could not decipher from where. She reciprocated the gesture as Queen Elsa continued.

"Count Reyes is my most trusted advisor. He was my father's best friend and watched over me in the years leading to the coronation."

"I feel I will always have to watch over you, given the spectacles you cause," he teased.

"I have idea what you're talking about," Queen Elsa replied, lifting her chin, "What did you want to discuss?"

"Our guests have arrived. They are waiting for you at the entrance."

"Of course. Lady Anna," Anna straightened, "Count Reyes will prepare you for the first round of trade meetings. He will answer any of your questions. Forgive me, but I must leave you."

The room fell silent as the door closed shut. Anna was painfully reminded once more of her small role in Queen Elsa's world, staring at the door longingly, unaware the count had started to speak.

"Pardon?" she asked, finally facing him. Her eyes widened as cold one stared back.

"Your place here is temporary, Lady Anna. It would do you well to remember that."

Before she could respond, he began walking to the door.

"You will find the materials you need in the library. I suggest for your sake, you also start reading up on Arendelle's history. These meetings carry more weight than mere trade."

* * *

><p>Anna rubbed her shoulder as she walked through dark, empty halls, the small candle she carried being the only source of light.<p>

It was late but reading always made her hungry, so she trekked the castle's many halls, hoping to find some relief for her growling stomach.

Anna mulled over the count's words, his distrust for her clear. But why did he find her so threatening? What could she possibly do? What was he afraid she would do?

She shook the questions away, her attention now directed at the door before her. If she remembered correctly, it would lead her to the most magical place in the castle: the kitchens.

She was right.

What she did not expect was a messy haired royal sitting on the floor next to the pantry, nibbling on a box of chocolates.

"Well this is a surprise. Long night?" The queen asked.

"Your highness!" Anna began but was quickly shushed.

"Keep it down, I do not wish to sit through another scolding for not getting enough rest. Would you like one?" She asked, raising the box toward Anna.

Anna's stomach growled in response. The giggle echoed throughout the room as Anna took a chocolate and sunk to the floor, ears burning.

"Thank you for your kindness, your majesty."

"Between us, you may ignore the formalities Anna."

The queen's tone told Anna this was not a suggestion to be challenged.

"As you wish… Elsa." Her lips tingled as a child's would after cursing for the first time.

"So why are you awake? Have dreams of me treated you poorly?"

Anna ignored her heart's erratic beatings as she laughed dryly.

"As if they ever could."

"Then… of your fiancée?"

Anna looked up from her half-eaten chocolate to a piercing gaze. Although Elsa's expression was one of disinterest, her eyes screamed the opposite, daring her to speak his name.

Footsteps broke Elsa's hold on her, candlelight approaching from the hall. Elsa's eyes widened as recognition seeped in. She dove to Anna, blowing out her candle and taking a hold of the girl. She pulled her to her feet, yanking her inside the pantry and silently shutting its door behind them.

Anna felt a cold finger press against her slightly parted lips.

Although it was well into the night, behind Elsa there was a small window where the moon's light poured through. It shined enough for Anna to make out just how cramped the two of them were, only a hair apart. She became extremely conscious of every breath she took, every move she made, willing herself not to gravitate more toward the queen. Nevertheless, as always she deemed it impossible.

Any other day that thought alone would infuriate Anna, but Elsa's complete lack of response to their position especially considering Anna's struggles to simply be irked her to unknown ends.

Elsa sighed, still staring at the closed door.

"I forgot about Gerda's joint pains. During winter, they get particularly nasty and wake her so she sometimes walks around the castle to stretch her legs. But we should be fine now."

Elsa's finger released her lips but due to their proximity any movement resulted in a touch. An arm accidently grazed Anna's breast, already sensitive from the cold despite being clothed, causing Anna to let out a whimper.

She froze.

The King was to blame.

If not for him, she would not find herself in such a state.

She tried to look elsewhere.

Anything other than the amused pair of bright eyes and upturned smirk would suffice.

But then Anna had the brilliant idea of looking down, only for her blush to intensify at the sight of Elsa's nearly transparent nightgown.

The wretched smirk widened.

Anna's grip crushed the forgotten chocolate she held, so she quickly placed it in her mouth before its pieces fell on them both. Her lips closed around her fingers as she licked off the melted remains, keenly aware of the hitch in Elsa's breath. She curiously looked up to find darkened eyes staring at her mouth, jaw clenched.

Anna let her fingers fall, unable to hear anything but the beating of her heart. Elsa's loose hair curtained them as she leaned in.

She was so close.

Elsa moistened her lips.

"We called it off," Anna said breathless.

"What?" Elsa scrunched her brows, whether she was confused with her own actions or Anna's words was impossible to tell.

"The engagement. He refused to wait and was against me coming to Arendelle. He made me choose," Anna searched those guarded eyes for something she could not name.

"I chose you."

She murmured a farewell, rushing out of the kitchens, praying for a dreamless sleep.


End file.
